1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to apparatus and assembly for wet/dry utility vacuums with blowing capability. More particularly, the invention relates to a wet/dry utility vacuum capable of switching from a quiet vacuum mode to a blowing mode, and arranged for quick and easy assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A common feature on many wet/dry utility vacuums is the ability to blow in addition to vacuuming. The blowing feature is typically accomplished by collecting the air exhausted from the suction fan and directing it through an opening in the vacuum. The opening is typically called a blow port. The blow port is usually designed to accept a hose from the vacuum which can be used to further direct the exhaust. The stream of exhausted air can be used for various cleaning tasks. Although the blow port feature is useful, many manufacturers of wet/dry vacuums have eliminated it to facilitate noise reduction.
Vacuums with blowing ports usually exhibit a direct path from the blowing port to the suction fan. This direct path provides a direct route for sound generated by the suction fan to escape the vacuum. Efforts to reduce the amount of sound generated by vacuums often include eliminating blow ports and creating indirect exhaust paths. Indirect exhaust paths utilize abrupt turns and sound absorbing foam to provide sound reduction and mechanical absorption of the noise energy created by the suction fan. A number of drawbacks to this method of sound reduction exist. First, the blowing port, a useful feature of the wet/dry vacuum, is eliminated. Second, there tends to be a performance loss stemming from the restrictions caused by abrupt redirection of the exhaust.
Other problems confronting wet/dry vacuum manufacturers include the inefficient assembly process of the various components into a working vacuum, and the potential for water to leak into the motor during wet vacuuming operations. Often a vacuum assembly requires several re-orientations of the apparatus to fasten components together. These re-orientations result from vacuum designs that require fasteners such as screws to be inserted between components at many different angles above and beneath the apparatus. For each incidence of required re-orientation during the assembly process, time and energy is inefficiently spent. In addition, the seals isolating the motor from any water during wet pick-up operations are often less than satisfactory. Any water introduced into the motor chamber has the potential to damage or destroy the motor, so there is a need for fail-safe design to eliminate the possibility of water leaking into compartments that contain electrical components.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the issues set forth above.
In accordance with one embodiment of the disclosed method and apparatus is a gasketless, noise reduced, wet/dry vacuum with blowing capability. The vacuum includes a body having a main air passageway, and first and second air passageways diverging from the main passageway. The first air passageway defines a blower port. A closable door having an open and a closed position directs air flow from the main air passageway to either the first or second diverging air passageways to switch between vacuum and blowing modes.
In one embodiment the wet/dry vacuum assembly is arranged such that each of the component parts may be placed in an assembly fixture and attached to a unit without reorienting the assembly.